Midnight Changes
by HellInBoots
Summary: "She sure did love these midnight changes" Paige/Summer, FEMSLASH


The sun grew to a dim as Paige sat on her bed flipping through one of her magazines looking at the pictures of Kellin Quinn. The front door to her and Summer Rae's shared apartment flew open as a very angry looking summer stomped in. Summer Rae had her outfit clashing with Paige's, as paige was just wearing a band T-Shirt and Sweat Pants, Summer was wearing a tight red dress. Soon one of Summer's heels came flying into Paige's room, she knew something was wrong.

Getting up from her position on the bed, she walked into the living room to see a very distraught Summer sitting on the couch. 'Wow summer looks beautiful' paige thought looking at summer in that red dress, 'she wouldn't like me though, I'm too..me' paige thought sadly.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Paige said walking behind the angry Summer. She put a hand on her back to try to calm her down a bit. Summer looked up at Paige with broken eyes.

"Dolph cheated on me again!" Summer wailed.

Paige just pulled Summer to her side and just held her close as the tears sprang forth. Summer sobbed as Paige held the blonde. Summer never knew why or how their friendship came to be. But it just had blossomed, Summer had shown a compassionate side and Paige showed that she had feelings.

After hours of crying Summer had calmed down only to see that paige had fallen asleep. The blonde detangled herself from The Anti Diva and took in her almost angelic features. Summer took in her gentle cheeks, perfect eyebrows and sharp jawline. The Summer's eyes traveled to Paige's lips, they looked so soft and just Summer wanted to know what they felt like. Summer leaned In and placed a light kiss on Paige's lips. The Diva of Tomorrow's eyes fluttered open being a light sleeper the kiss had awoken her.

"Summer?" Paige questioned looking at the smiling blonde.

"Yes Paige?"

"What-"

Summer cut Paige off with another kiss, with the same gentleness and care. This time Paige kissed back gently nipping at Summer's bottom lip and wrapping her arms around Summer's neck. Summer opened her mouth to let Paige's tongue slip in and start to explore.

Summer couldn't deny the growing throb occurring between her legs, so she threw herself on top of Paige. The First Lady Of Nxt slowly and teasing took Paige's shirt and pants off doing the same with herself.

Paige flipped the girls on the couch so she was ontop and started a sloppy assult on Summer's neck with her mouth trailing her mouth down to her bra, and un clasped the clasp and took the bra off and took one of Summer's nipples into her mouth, Summer arched her back in pleasure. Repeating the same process with Summer's other nipple Paige trailed kisses down to Summer's womanhood. Once paige reached her destination she split Summer's legs and inhaled her sent with her mouth watering a bit. Removing Summer's panties paige kissed Summer's clit and summer three her head back and moaned. Paige starting licking and eating Summer out.

"Paig.. Oh god..paige" summer moaned out.

Without warning Paige slid two fingers into Summer and started thrusting in and out. Summer bit back a scream propping herself up on her forearms and threw her head back moaning. Paige slid in a third finger in and speeded up her movements and started sucking on Summer's clit.

"I..Paige..I..Cum" Summer moaned out.

"Scream for me" Paige responded curling her fingers deep inside of Summer and The First Lady Of Nxt let out a scream and came. Summer collapsed onto the couch exhausted. Paige crawled ontop of her and went for a kiss only to be flipped over by Summer.

Summer trailed down to Paige's panties and grabbed Paige's hands with one hand and held them over her head while slowly trailing lines over Paige's clit causing Paige to get fustrated quickly. "Summer stop being a git!" Paige breathed out

Summer only laughed and took off Paige's bra and panties and started to kneed and suck on Paige's tit. Then Summer went down to Paige's pussy and started to imeditly finger her. Paige moaned out. Summer started to suck on Paige's clit and paige screamed. Then Summer started to have a rhythm, she slid one finger, two fingers, three fingers, four fingers then back to one.

"SSSUUMMMERRR" Paige called out screaming as she came. The exhausted summer collapsed onto paige and both girls grinned happily. Both girls had wanted that forever but we're to afraid to say anything. Summer grabbed a blanket and made herself comfortable ontop of Paige before swinging the blanket over both of them. Soon soft snores were heard from Paige and Summer smiled. She loved these midnight changes.

a/n: should I continue this?


End file.
